


You Must Have the Words in That Head of Yours

by orphan_account



Series: The Silence (Autistic!Gavin) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Autistic!Gavin, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff had only known Gavin for a year, but in that time he'd become very familiar with his autism; even then, there were still things he had yet to learn.<br/>(Set during Gavin's first year with the Ramseys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Have the Words in That Head of Yours

Geoff had known from the beginning that Gavin was autistic, even though he could sometimes forget with how social the Brit tended to be; it took nights like this one, when he was woken up to a thumping against the walls, to remind him. He walked out to the room across from his and his wife’s and, sure enough, Gavin was kicking the wall, clearly too frustrated by whatever he was working to be all…there. Geoff never knew how to explain the fits in a way that wasn't offensive (Gavin had explained to him that the ‘child’ metaphor was really rude because he  _wasn't_ a child, he was a fully-functioning adult with autism), but right now, Gavin was flailing his leg and making whining noises.

Geoff settled into a still not quite familiar routine, pulling Gavin’s chair away from the computer desk. “Gavin, buddy, you gotta calm down; this…” he looked over to the computer, seeing Final Cut open, “… editing you’re doing can wait until tomorrow.” Gavin’s thrashing had slowed, but Geoff wasn't sure whether it was because he was tired or if he was actually calming down until he started making slow sentences.

“Sorry…Geoff, audio… deleted.” It seemed Gavin was apologizing for both his fit and the lost audio, so he reassured him that the others probably still had their audio files, but didn't address the fit: they would talk about that in the morning. Once the Brit was safely in bed, he went back to his own and quickly hashed out what had happened for Griffon before giving in to his own exhaustion.

Gavin awkwardly greeted Griffon in the hallway the following morning, his brain still fixed on the editing problem from last night. He’d stood still for apparently much longer than he’d thought, because Geoff ended up walking out of the kitchen to go check on him

Seeing Gavin staring at the wall across from his bedroom door, he moved in front of him. “Hey buddy, I think you were walking to the kitchen to eat breakfast.” More often than not, reminding Gavin that there were things needed to be done was all it took to snap him back. Thankfully, today was not an exception.

“You’re cook?” Gavin asked as they walked back to the kitchen. Geoff said no with a laugh, suggesting he make himself some cereal. The sandy-haired teen sighed and reached for the cupboard as soon as they entered the kitchen. After grabbing the cereal box he strolled over to the fridge and began to assemble one of the simplest breakfasts ever made. To the untrained eye, Gavin looked like a jovial morning person while his surrogate family chatted and got ready for the day. From his own point of view, he was reminding himself over and over not to mess up pouring the cereal, not to put too much milk in, don’t drop it walking to the table, don’t make too much eye contact, is Geoff asking you a question?

He was indeed asking a question; just a simple “How are you?”, but he could tell Gavin was having a difficult time, so he was looking at the nature of the response more than what he actually said. If he responded verbally in a way that made sense, then he was fine and they could talk about his fit on the way to work. If all Geoff got was a shrug or even a twitch, then he’d call Burnie and see if Gavin couldn't edit from home. Before the call could be made, Gavin said, “I’m m good Geoff-Geoffrey.”

“Okay, then hurry up and finish your breakfast; I’ll be out in the car.” At that he walked away, presumably to the car, so Gavin shoveled his cereal into his mouth, threw the empty bowl into the sink and ran to Geoff, slowing down just enough to walk alongside him. Seeing his new walking companion, Geoff sighed, “I didn't mean dump your breakfast down your throat; I was gonna warm the car up before you got out, stupid.” Gavin grinned nervously in reply and opened the door for his boss, and waited for him to be seated in the car before entering himself (though he’d only been there for a year, it was a longstanding joke for him to treat Geoff as a ‘senior citizen’, always being overly cautious and helping him).

Half the ride consisted of the two listening to an AM science station—it was the only station Gavin would listen to, as long as the volume was low—but as they idled in traffic, Geoff turned the volume all the way down. “Gavin?” he asked, getting the Brit’s attention, “About your fit last night—“Gavin stiffened, and he immediately back tracked “no, I’m not mad, just curious about the kicking. Normally you’ll just get uncomfortable and pitch a fit, but instead you were kicking the wall, and it seemed like it was… helping? You at least were more in control than you have been.”

“I-It’s a tick, but it’s also a-an autie thing. Bloody—there is a word for it.” Gavin had to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts, because he really should have better control of his emotions right now, yet he was still getting frustrated for forgetting. “Ah. I’m fairly certain it’s called stimming, and it’s whenever you’re stressed or being all social, and you just get all…stuck in the same motion or the same word. It’s proper bollocks, same with all my fits, cause I wanna talk with you an’ tell you why I’m all minged but my brain’s too jumbled up with everything to engage with you.”

After traffic had sped back up, Geoff responded in quiet regard, “…Thanks for telling me buddy,” his voice then took on a more professional tone. “Now, do you just wanna do an editing load today? I think you were scheduled to direct episode ten, but I can talk to Burnie—“

“No thank you Geoffrey. You know I don’t ease my way back. I gotta get un-rusty in the socializing bullshit, otherwise I’ll be in a rut.” Gavin answered, and Geoff couldn't pretend to understand what that meant, but, as long as his dumb Brit was okay, it didn't matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but I've never posted for RT/AH; this was just a quick thing, and I'll be posting more polished fics soon. Reviews are always welcome!  
> Edit: Wow, I did not expect to get so much positive feedback! I have written a sequel, but I wasn't going to publish it because I didn't think it would get any attention. Now, I guess I should put it up!  
> Edit 2: Well, I got very distracted... Looking back on it, the sequel is not that amazing, so ill have to rework most of it. I'll get the first chapter up in a couple days, and it should hopefully be 3 or 4 chapters long


End file.
